hearts_of_ironfandomcom-20200213-history
Argentina
Historical Background Leading up to 1936 Argentina had been racked by political instability. Government corruption, failed revolutions and coups, as well as the great depression led to another coup in 1930 establishing a right wing government. José Félix Uriburu the leader of the coup was later diagnosed with stomach cancer in 1932 leading to elections in which Agustín Pedro Justo came to power. Justo proceeded to begin an interventionist policy to build up the Argentinian economy, industry, and infrastructure. Along with these developments the government maintained a heavy handed approach against dissidents continuing the political turmoil. National Spirit Argentina does not have any National Spirit in 1936 Technology Diplomacy Like all the other states in South America the independence of Argentina is guaranteed by the United States. Argentina also starts with claims on the Falkland Islands and the island of South Georgia, both territories held by the United Kingdom. Geography Argentina controls 6 states: * ucuman, Mendoza and Patagonia are rural regions mostly composed by mountains and deserts. * Chaco Austral is a developed rural region all tiles are forest * Mesopotamia is a sparse Urban region with forests on the north but it is mostly plains, except one tile which is a marsh. * Pampas is a dense urban region with plains and hills, with a marsh tile on the north and an urban tile in Buenos Aires. Victory points Two main cities in Argentina are represented by 11 victory points. National Focus Argentina has the same Focus Tree as all minor countries. Politics Ideology Concordancia (Non-Aligned) * Generate war goal tension limit: +50% * Join faction tension limit: +40% * Lend-lease tension limit: +40% * Send volunteers tension limit: +40% * Guarantee tension limit: +40% * Ideology drift defense: '-30%' Laws Staff and Designers These are choices of ministers and design companies for Argentina. Military Army Total: 8 Division One General and one Field Marshal are available in both the 1936 and 1939 game scenarios: Manpower Used: 60K Navy |} Total: 19 Ships || Manpower Used: 20K Total: 28 Ships || Manpower Used: 23.62K One Admiral is available in both scenarios: Air Force Total: 30 Planes Manpower Used: 600 Strategies and guides Argentina's Position as a South american country is way more stable than most others, having a small varied supply of Resources, such as steel,oil and tungsten (Which is enough for most of the game) it can Produce military faster in the early game than other South american countries with less need of imports. At the start of the game, the player should focus on building up the industry as any other country, Military Factories should be a priority, as argentina starts with plenty more civilian factories than military, While the building is on course, The player should also expand the military, However it is worth mentioning that most of the terrain of South america is Hostile, having a lot of ground covered by hills, forest and mountains will make the use of vehicles a challenge, as such, Infantry divisions backed up by artillery are a good choice to do, Companies that help with terrain such as engineer and Recon companies will be useful. It is also recomended that the player starts by going down the Industry Focus tree, as it will provide Civilian, Military factories, infraestructure and near the end of it, and aditional research slot. Which is needed as Argentina only has 2 research slots Now that when the player has to decide the political leaning, there are some factors that Should be taken into account when Choosing it, Argentina unlike any other country will have a slightly harder time joining the allies, as they have the claim to the Falklands islands and south Georgia, causing a reduction in relations with the United Kingdom. This can easily be fixed with Improving relationships but the political power could be used for anything else. If the player decides to go facist, They can join the Axis and invade the United States by taking over mexico or through a naval invasion. The same goes for communism just that instead of the axis, the Comintern. In case Argentina cant conquer South america before the Pax Americana focus is complete, a good option would be to conquer South Africa to get their Chromiun Supply to build Armor/ships. Once The player Takes over South america they are free to decide how to continue their conquest. it is recomended that by the time They invade the United states (if they go facist/Communist) , they possess a Good ammount of armor divisions and a big army capable of facing other mayor countries, A Mighty navy is also recomended as the oposing faction will be a Great obstacle in the way of naval invasions. However if Argentina joins the allies, your main focus should be taking down the remaining enemies. Although betraying the allies later can also be an option, its mostly Up to the player to decide *